


Because He's Hurting

by Daydream_Deity



Category: Poptropica (Video Game), The Unofficial Poptropica Dating Sim (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Beta'd, Bonding, Implied history between Mordred and OC, M/M, Main character is a bit of an asshole, OC, Rating May Change, Romance, Self-Insert, Tags May Change, WIP, Work In Progress, betaread, playthrough adaptation, tbc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream_Deity/pseuds/Daydream_Deity
Summary: Tiny Catfish is asked to go to Erewhon Prison to test Dr. Morrigan's theory that "love conquers all." Catfish has never heard of the place, but it turns out there's someone particularly important to him there; someone with whom he needs to make amends.
Relationships: Binary Bard/OC
Kudos: 4





	1. Why Are You Here?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Unofficial Poptropica Dating Sim](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/753294) by Profjiangshi. 



Tiny Catfish climbed down from his blimp to find a pale scientist with dark hair and a clipboard standing at the entrance to a tall, gloomy-looking building. He must have been about a head taller than Catfish, but the redhead strolled over to him, more curious than about why he had been called than intimidated.

The scientist looked Catfish up and down from behind the frames of his glasses. “Welcome. Tiny Catfish, was it? I’m glad to see that you got the message.”

Catfish balled his fists and looked up at the man. “Who are you and why have you called me here?”

The scientist sighed. “Well, so much for starting off on the right foot.” He offered his hand to Catfish. “I’m Dr. Morrigan. I take it my assistant never told you about what it is we do here?”

Catfish shook his head vigorously and refused the handshake. “Nope. I was just given a letter and some directions.”

“Of course, that’s just like her.”

“Never even _heard_ of Erewhon before.”

Morrigan raised an eyebrow and looked down at his clipboard. “Hm. Well, I figured you _might_ have heard of this place, given just how much I’ve heard about you and some of our inmates.” He passed the clipboard to Catfish.

Tiny Catfish looked over the paper attached, which seemed to list all sorts of criminals. A lot of them, he didn’t recognize, but there _were_ a few familiar ones: Ringmaster Raven, Betty Jetty, Sir Rebral, that one guy with the shrink ray, Black Widow, Dr. Hare, the Bina-

He almost dropped the clipboard.

“Not a lot of good memories?” Morrigan asked, taking the clipboard back.

“I’m… I’m fine,” Catfish stammered, taking a step back. “It’s just… it’s been a while since I ran into the ba- Mordred.”

Morrigan furrowed his brow, as if he never expected someone to say such a thing.

“Well, uh,” he eventually said. “let me get straight to the point. You’ve heard the phrase, ‘love conquers all,’ yes?”

Tiny Catfish blushed. “Yes,” he piped up more meekly than he had wanted.

Morrigan didn’t seem to notice, or perhaps he didn’t want to.

“After some research, I have determined that this may be more… _literal_ than previously expected.”

Tiny Catfish started to sweat.

“That is where _you_ come in. After a bit of our own adventuring, my team and I have recovered some of the most infamous villains in Poptropica. I need you to… _date_ them.”

 _‘Is it getting hot out here,’_ Catfish thought, pulling awkwardly at the collar of his t-shirt. _‘or is it just me?’_

“If I am correct- and let’s be real here, I _always_ am- this will begin the slow, arduous process of reformation. Do you have any questions?”

Catfish would normally make a rude comment about the arrogance of such a statement, but he just clasped his hands together and started twiddling his thumbs. _Anything_ to distract him from the current situation. Still, he couldn’t help but ask…

“What exactly is, uh, the correlation between _dating_ and _reformation,_ exactly?”

Morrigan cleared his throat. “Most, if not all of the villains we’ve captured have had a rough life in some way or another. We believe that helping them confront their pasts with a partner will open up routes of more complex methods of assistant. Otherwise-”

“And I’m not going to have to date them all, am I? I’m not exactly looking forward to ‘wooing’ Betty Jetty. I’m gay,” Catfish interrupted, Morrigan’s explanation having somewhat distracted him.

Morrigan scoffed at Catfish’s bluntness and rolled his eyes. “Let’s start with just one. Now, are you ready? We have a fine selection of villains to choo-”

“Mordred.”

Morrigan stared at Catfish quizzically.

“Are you sure about that? There are plenty of other-”

 _“Mordred.”_ Tiny Catfish stamped his foot.

Morrigan sighed once more. Why couldn’t he have sought out a normal adventurer?

“Well, if you enjoy cohorting with freaks of nature…”

That did it. No one insulted Mordred in front of Tiny Catfish.

“Shut up,” he said.

“Excuse me?”

“Shut. _Up,”_ Tiny Catfish repeated. “I’ll do your little ‘experiment,’ but I’m not doing it for someone who says things like _that._ I’m doing it so I can see him again, got it?”

Morrigan put his free hand to his temple. “Whatever. Just follow me."


	2. Why Him?

The halls of Erewhon Prison were cold and unfeeling, only making Tiny Catfish more nervous. He had been thinking about what he’d said to Morrigan. It was obvious that he had been too harsh. After all, he’d only just met the doctor. Still, he wouldn’t let anyone insult Mordred. After all that the poor man had been through, Catfish couldn’t allow anyone to ruin his life further.

Except for himself.

How long had his crush been waiting in some astral realm for rescue because Catfish just  _ had _ to confront him, only for the poor man to be sent to prison? Catfish knew that Mordred deserved it for what he had done, but it still hurt to remember what had happened.

He was lost in thought. Where was he? Oh, yes, he was reconsidering his behavior toward Morrigan. He opened his mouth to say something. An “I’m sorry?” An explanation? It didn’t matter, because Morrigan chose that exact moment to break the silence.

“Why him? Why the Binary Bard? The man isn’t exactly the most stable. He wouldn’t exactly be my first choice as a romantic partner.”

Catfish felt a small flame of annoyance ignite in him, but he chose his words carefully. “The man’s a genius. Our lives in Arturus improved so much thanks to his inventions. He didn’t want to harm anyone; just to be thanked. If you were in his shoes, wouldn’t  _ you _ lash out?”

“Not really, but if fighting him yourself didn’t dampen your opinion of him, romancing him should be easy.”

Catfish stopped dead in his tracks. He had just been thinking about his guilt. Why did Morrigan have to bring it up again?

The doctor got about halfway down the hall before he realized he was only hearing one set of footsteps. He raised an eyebrow as he turned to face the redhead.

“Sorry,” Catfish mumbled, glancing down. “We’ve got a bit of history; I don’t like to think about it too much.”

Morrigan shrugged. “Whatever. Just come along.”

The two Poptropicans continued walking through the long corridor. Catfish could have sworn that he heard Morrigan mutter something, but the adventurer willed himself to ignore it.

* * *

Mordred was smirking when they came in. Had he known that Tiny Catfish was coming?

“Well, look who decided to visit little old me!”

If his lackadaisical tone was any indication, he absolutely had.

“Bard.” Morrigan simply said.

“Morrigan. So, what are you doing here, huh? I thought you swore you’d never talk to me again after last time.”

_ “I’m _ not here for you.  _ He _ is.” Morrigan jabbed a thumb in Catfish’s direction, and he could feel himself start to sweat again.

Mordred laughed. “I guess seeking me out once wasn’t enough. It’s a pleasure to see you again, Tiny Catfish. How have you been?”

Catfish tried not to notice the sarcastic disdain in his crush’s voice.

“I, uh…”

“Tiny Catfish, please. Say what you need to say and let’s get it over with.”

Catfish took a deep breath.  _ ‘You can do this. Just pretend you’re talking to someone else  _ about _ him. That’ll work, right?’ _

“Hey, Bard,” Catfish finally said aloud. “You’re, um… really pretty. I mean, handsome! Handsome is what I meant to say!”

It was hard to tell if Catfish mentally screaming at himself would have been louder than Mordred’s laughter.


End file.
